We'll Beat Back the Pain We've Found
by LilDevils1707
Summary: A 14-year-old girl is raped by a drug dealer in Manhattan. What kind of connection do this girl and Olivia have to this psycho? And how far will this man go to avoid prison time? Totally EO!


Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU. That's all Dick Wolf. I just own anyone you don't recognize!

PS: I'm only 14! Be nice, please!

**~KATIE POV~**

October 16, 2008

The cool New York City air surrounded me as I walked outside that fateful afternoon. I leaned against the building and flipped my cell phone open so I could call my aunt, who should have picked me up from my volleyball tournament two hours earlier. But like the indifferent legal guardian she was, Aunt Joss still hadn't arrived, effectively leaving me stranded at the Lincoln High gymnasium in Battery Park City, Manhattan, which was a hell of a long way from mine and my aunt's crappy apartment in Long Beach. Realistically, I couldn't blame Joss for forgetting to pick me up because she was probably sleeping off her heroin-induced nausea. Honestly, I was safer stuck in Manhattan than I would be in the car with my druggie aunt.

With that knowledge, I decided against calling Joss for a ride home. Maybe walking to Long Beach from southwestern Manhattan was stupid and unsafe, but I had no other practical options.

Slowly, I began walking along Liberty Street while admiring the landscape of the city. Even as a four-year-old, I had always loved going to Manhattan. Something about the natural hurriedness of the area intrigued me.

However, after about 20 minutes of walking, I realized I'd probably never make it to Long Beach all the way from Battery Park City. For a minute, I watched as countless taxis rushed by. An idea formulated quickly in my mind. I whipped out my wallet from inside my pocket and counted my cash. $100, enough to take a cab home. Annoyed, I rolled my eyes because I'd worked damn hard for that money.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that there was a cozy-looking coffee shop not 50 feet from where I stood. I dodged the incoming pedestrians and walked inside, not wanting to stand out in the middle of the sidewalk like an imbecile without a clue.

I ordered a hot chocolate and sat on one of the ottomans, taking some much-needed time to relax. Between volleyball, work, school, and cleaning up after my miserable aunt, I never had much "me time". Exhausted beyond belief, I leaned back, letting the sounds of the Dave Matthews Band calm me. Five minutes later, a guy in his mid-20s with spiked dark brown hair and dark green eyes gave me my hot chocolate. I had the lingering feeling that I'd seen him before, but I couldn't remember the place or time.

Maybe I'm simply going crazy, I thought. Given my tragic past, complete with dead parents and all, I wouldn't have been surprised if that theory turned to be correct.

"Here's your hot chocolate, miss," he said to me in a suspiciously smooth and familiar tone. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. For a split second, the man's eyes traveled down my body, leering at me. I had associated with a handful of my aunt's dealers before, all of whom had obviously checked me out. This creep was behaving just like they had. The very thought made me sick.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered nervously before the man walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I gulped my hot chocolate, unaware of how thirsty I was until then. It tasted extremely bitter, but I chugged it down anyway.

The moment I finished my drink, I felt like shit. My head spun and my stomach lurched. The sights around me traveled in and out of focus. The room rotated around me in endless circles. I was so detached from everyone and everything. With no clue what to do now, I felt incredibly confused and even frightful.

Vaguely, I felt a muscular arm snake around my waist and force me to my feet. Dizziness overtook me then, but instead of collapsing onto the tile, I fell into something warm- someone's chest? My thoughts were a jumbled, incoherent mess, so I couldn't determine who or what had interrupted my fall. Not bothering to even stand independently, I basked in the hot protection this thing was giving me.

A few uneventful seconds later, my back made contact with something cold and hard- a wall? The ground? I tried unsuccessfully to scrutinize my surroundings, but all I could only identify an alley and a pair of cold, menacing, sea green eyes. Though my hearing skills were now almost completely useless, I did detect a sinister voice slurring," Oh, yeah, sexy. You're fucking mine now, you little bitch."

Smashed or not, I knew exactly what kind of danger I now faced. My heart raced and my pulse quickened drastically. Before I could gather the energy or concentration to tell him to stop, slimy, sweaty hands wandered underneath my shirt and grabbed my breasts and ass. Wet lips covered every inch of my body, sucking and tasting whatever they desired. Sights and sounds and unwanted sensations swirled into a bewildering puzzle. Countless unfinished thoughts ran through my mind, but one rang loud and clear: **I need to stop this guy. **

But despite my best efforts, no matter how badly I wanted to find the strength to push him off of me or to even scream, I couldn't remain lucid long enough to even delay him. I remember what happened next in unconnected fragments, moments of clarity between hot chocolate-induced stupor: an enormous penis slamming into my core ruthlessly, crimson-colored liquid slithering down my bruised legs, a sickening crack and then darkness.

Just before I faded into unconsciousness, I faintly heard footsteps sprinting away from my violated body, running with my virginity as well.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Sorry I didn't get any of the main characters in this first chapter. It's more of a prologue than a real chapter. I was pretty cramped for time today but I'll definitely include Elliot and Olivia, maybe Fin, Munch, and Cragen, and possibly even Grayleck if I really get far.


End file.
